Shatraug
Meaning: Literally from the Blackspeech, "Shatraug" would be translated as "shaman". The Shatraug, however, moves more in a direction that one would call a priest, scholar, or sorcerer. Description: Shatraugu are usually tracked down and called by their later masters or other high servants of the eye, which means that by no means everyone voluntarily becomes a Shatraug. Crucial to the selection is an inner connection to the Shakhbûrz and his servants, which is formed in the course of training to a solid band. The training covers a very long period of time and thus claims the lifespan of minor races over the measures. As a result, only members of Goth-hai races usually come into question. Even among these, the choice is still severely limited, because the teachings of Shakhbûrz overwhelm the intellect and will of an average Uruk already in the early days of education. There have been rumors for some time about breeding attempts of their own Shatraugbreed in the Dushgoi. The success of these experiments may, however, be highly doubted. Training: Shatraugu training largely takes place in Murdur's religious centers. Above all the Dushgoi, Lugbûrz and Dol Guldur. Naturally, the most qualified instructors and all the necessary resources for training are concentrated in these places. In addition, there is also the opportunity to be trained within the Gund Piztor for Shatraug. Some larger barracks, such as. Morannon or Durthang, even maintain their own Shatraug-Maubûr (training companies for Shatraug). Even though a possible Shatraug springs from both possible training paths, the focus is always on a different aspect. The training of religious centers focuses more on spiritual aspects and doctrines, whereas the army's path further fuels military detail. Accordingly, there is often a tense relationship between the members of these two "camps," as both consider their school to be the better. Furthermore, there are also some Shatraug masters living in tribal groups, although Dushatâru are more common here. Overall, the training varies depending on the location, branch and teacher very different. In summary, it can be described as the continual attainment, domination, and endurance of an extremely powerful force that fully engulfs the budding Shatraugu and worsens it over time. They are gradually coming to the secret, innermost core of a power structure that would rob any Uruk of ordinary minds and drive them insane in no time. In order to learn how to deal with the structure and the Dûsh itself, it is necessary to break their will to the point of last resistance and to make them fully compliant to this power. Because of this, most Shatraugu's self-image is marked by the belief that they belong to an elite caste of hand-picked electors who act as the tools of Dur Hont himself, with some of his power working and manifesting within and through them. Another important part of the teaching is at least basic instruction in the liturgies and religious ceremonial of the eye. The function of the priest is still the most important function of a shatraug in everyday life. Due to their extremely well-founded studies of the various cults, their religious interpretive power is very high. Different Shatraugs: Piz'Shatraug ("armed Shatraug"): fighting Shatraug who serve the Gund Piztor and at the same time hold a military rank within a squad. Most of them have been trained at Gund Piztor. They specialize in keeping the troop's morale high in battle and teaching the enemy the fear of rushing battle cries. During training, the Shatraug go through the normal hierarchy of the army, but a full-fledged Piz'Shatraug usually has a superior rank and thus always fulfills a leading role. Dargum'Shatraug ("messenger shatraug"): diplomats, often direct envoys of the Ang Dur ridge, who are specialists in influencing magic. Ghûlb'Shatraug ("Auxiliary Shatraug"): typical field chaplains that master healing healing magic and support spells. Ghashnum'Shatraug ("Word Shatraug"): ardent preachers who often travel as missionaries through Murdur to spread the teachings and doctrines of the Shakhbûrz. Often they are skilled in dealing with magic to influence the mind. Shatraug û Shakhbûrz: the war priests, who are bursting with religious fanaticism and primarily serve the Shakhbûrz, no one else. Fire, hatred, blood, steel, war, pain, THE FITGNAU, THE EYE are keywords for a Shatraug û Shakhbûrz stands. They march into battle under hate speech and prayer and carry their deadly weapons in the name of Shakhbûrz. Their presence in the foremost battle lines serves as an inspiration to the soldiers as well as a fear-spreading memorial to those who do not follow or doubt the eye. In contrast to the Piz'Shatraug, Shatraug û Shakhbûrz are not tied to the military structure and thus have more freedom in a battle. So you can fight on the one hand, on the other hand intimidating the enemy with speeches. These branches describe superior specializations of the Shatraugu, rarely can a Shatraug be placed in exactly one of these branches. Rather, they are hybrids of often two of these categories. Often, Shatraugu not only represents the beliefs and overriding teachings of the Shakhbûrz, but also those of the Nazgûl. Each facet influences the practicing Shatraug in a specific way that varies according to the Nazgûl. Comments: Magic Basically, almost all varieties of dark magic are possible for Shatraugu. Where more emphasis is placed on parktic and effective spells than extended rituals. To make them work, it is necessary to make enormous efforts to transform the energies that flow through them and that the eye gives them. Learning to master this art is only possible as part of her lengthy and exhausting study. Spellcasting can be thought of as a short-term obsession with a gigantic, all-consuming force that puts a heavy strain on the body and mind. A state of discomfort or rapture is not uncommon as a result. On the other hand, however, can also set an intoxicating effect, which puts the Shatraug in a veritable delusion. Because of these vehement effects, Shatraugu are sparing with the powers they have been given. A deployment for the mere demonstration of power hardly ever occurs, even for their own lifesaving they hardly waste the favor of the Shakhbûrz. In addition, there are those Shatraug, in addition to the black magic or even send prayers only to the Shakhbûrz to use its power for themselves (see with clerics). However, this form of "magic" has the disadvantage that it is very unpredictable whether the Shakhbûrz shows his favor and accordingly an effect or nothing happens. The advantage, however, is that the Shatraug does not have to resort to its internal forces. This form is often used by the war priests. As for the implementation of the magic, it is important to ensure that is staged rather theatrical, than to recite clumsy spells. Through gestures, whispers, and the like, the counterpart (the target of the magic) may be able to explain the effect of the spell without any kind of telling. In doing so, magic shatraug contributes to the preservation and deepening of the atmosphere, may under certain circumstances draw attention to what is happening and avoids the classic magic-induced OT gaps.